Hogwarts: Rebuilt
by BellKeehl
Summary: This is a story of four new girls entering the rebuilt Hogwarts that was completed 10 years back after the war with Voldemort. Now they must band together just to survive living classes along with the darkness that follows them.
1. Chapter 1:Shopping, Shouting and Sorting

Chapter One: Shopping, Shouting and Sorting.

I traveled quietly within Diagon Alley carrying my coin pouch and staring at the new wizards and witches. Just like last year, it was packed and the newest books and school supplies were being swept off the shelves of every store. I sighed thinking back, I should be in Hogwarts right now getting ready for these people to enter and sorted out into the house. Why in the world did my parents have to disappear?

My name is Bell Keehl, I am 14 years old turning 15 in the summer, my height is 5'6 and I have long dark blonde hair and have blue-green eye that changes. Needless to say I get attention for my height, but also abnormally large breasts for a young teenagers. Even in the magical market, I get a few stares as I'm trying to focus on my purchases as I blocked out the sound with my ipod.

Looking around, there were a few faces for some reason that stood out to me. There was another lone girl with shoulder length red hair staring intently at a crystal ball on display. Without consent my power to see people's hidden truths, apparently she was muggle-born and had no friends, just like me except for the muggle born part.

Shrugging my shoulders, I opened the near by wand shop and heard a delightful bell ring along with mine. A short woman hobbled over with a wood cane to the till and smiled pleasantly at me.

"How may I help you?"

"Do you have any wands made out of black cherry wood with dragon heartstring?"

She stared at me wide eyed, "Why so specific?"

"Learned from last year that not very many wands accepted me," I responded as I scratched my head.

"I will see what I have. I don't get many requests with black cherry wood."

She then hobbled away into the back room and I heard some clatter of boxes falling but she soon emerged with a gray box. Opening it, she revealed a beautiful dark wand with a sheen that looked as if it was covered in blood. I stared happily at it as I grabbed it and flicked it. I instantly received a small firework of acceptance.

"How much is it?"

"It's quite expensive for such a combination," The lady responded, "10 galleons."

I pulled out the money from my pouch, placed it on the counter and left with my wand. Checking my list again, I decided to move onto the pet store. As I entered, there were many people yelling and animal calls mixing in which assaulted my ears. In the distance, I saw a girl with black hair covering half of her face as she stared back into a small white ferret's face. It seemed they were instantly bonded just by the mere glance.

Once again, I shrugged my shoulders as I browsed around. I was stuck between two animals when the clerk came up to me.

"Is there anything that I may help you with?"

His glasses sunk down his face, almost falling off his nose, but he still stroked his hands in a creepy manner staring at me. If it weren't for his nametag, I would have thought he was a rapist of some sort.

"I can't decide between this rabbit or snake."

He whistled lowly, "Quite a difference between the two."

"I'm contradictory like that," I responded as I glanced at the black snake staring at me just as the grey rabbit was.

"They both seem to like you, but I honestly seeing you as a rabbit person."

I just nodded, I also thought the same thing, but wanted another person to agree with me. Picking up the excited rabbit, I went to the counter to pay for her along with a cage. Briefly, I turned around to see the snake still staring at me and gave it a quick apologetic glance before leaving from the noisy surrounding.

Arianna, my rabbit, soon fell asleep in her cage as I continued to walk the magic streets. Thankfully, I already bought my potion bottle kit and other objects so I didn't have to go into the cramped stores. Actually, I also bought my school books, but I heard new ones for the dark arts were being sold so I wanted to get a hold of them naturally.

People ran by me and bumped into me a few times, but I controlled myself not to lace out. I couldn't help but smile at the excited kids staring at the magically gimzos in the stores. That was me just last year with my parents over my shoulder. Slapping myself in the face, I moved on into the present and pretty much busted down the bookstore door.

"Hey! Move out of the way!" A girl a bit shorter than me with the same length hair but black pushed past me.

Staring closely at her, she was manipulative, controlling and power hungry. I coughed a bit since she wasn't the type of person I liked at all, but moved on. Hurrying inside, I searched desperately for my new books. It was so packed I was more so pushed to the right area somehow. It was the last copy and I charged by way to it, however, another pair of hands grabbed onto it with me.

It was the girl from before, "Hey, I found this first."

"Sorry to say it, but I did."

"Look, I'll make better use of it than you. You're probably just an amateur at it thinking it would be fun to try out."

"I've been learning it for years, now if you would be so kind to let go."

She then began to laugh at me, "You say you study the dark arts, yet you use such kind words and have a rabbit as a pet."

"Don't you dare make me beat the crap out of you and cook you into food for someone to eat," I said as I narrowed my eyes. "And for you information, I am going to train my rabbit to bite people's heads off."

She then blinked her green orbs at me, and started to speak in a British accent, "Monty Python and the Holy Grail?"

"You know it, now let go of my book."

She sighed and let go of it, "Fine, I'll go flirt with that guy to get us. Pray that we don't meet again, I might have to challenge you."

"We'll see."

With that we glared at each other and made way in different directions. Looking down, Arianna was rattled from my little quarrel with that mysterious girl. Looking over my list once more, I smiled triumphantly to see that I was done shopping. Going to the closest chimney I could find, I pulled out my small pouch of transportation powder in order to get back home. After saying my destination, I found myself sprawled out on the my living room floor.

All I heard was people shouting as always which got Arianna frantic in her cage. Quickly picking up my scattered items, I dashed up the stairs to finish my last packing before I was to be sent off to Hogwarts. There was no greater joy then finally getting out of this house. It's not like I absolutely hated living with another wizard family for the brief time being, but they always fought amongst themselves which ached my ears.

The night went by fast as I dreamt easily with my perusal random dreams that were almost easy to believe were real. Grabbing my bags, I heard Lizzy yelling for me to hurry down so that I could catch my train.

"Got all you books and clothes?" Lizzy asked as she held onto her checklist which she marked on. Her brown hair, as always, fell in front of her face as she scribbled but she left it be.

"Yes, Lizzy, now can we go?"

"Where's your rabbit? You didn't even introduce me to her."

I couldn't help but smirk from her ability to sense and attach to animals easily. Pulling up the small cage, the grey fluffy rabbit sat there patiently staring at Lizzy, "Her name is Arianna. Now may we please go!"

"Yes, yes, get your little butt into the car and we'll drive you there quickly."

I smiled as I grabbed onto Arianna's cage along with my bag which held my ipod, couple books to read and study and finally my wand. Lizzy managed to carry the other two trunks by herself and wouldn't let me even graze a side of one otherwise she would have bit off my finger.

Lizzy then slammed the car door behind her and drove as if the road as falling behind us. I had to hold onto Arianna instead of the cage so she wouldn't bust her head on the bars as I used my other hand to ensure my head wouldn't bust open as well.

"Well, we're here! Now hurry up! You can't miss your train!"

I breathed heavily as I recollected my scattered thoughts of different ways of dying from her driving as I exited the car. She already had a trolley with my luggage on as she tapped her foot impatiently. My pace soon shot up after that and followed her quietly as we made our way to platform 8 and ¾. Many muggles stood in our way and Lizzy just mowed them down with the trolley as I said sorry to everybody as I jogged with her.

When we got to a dead end with the sign 8 and ½, Lizzy turned to me as she passed the trolley to me.

"You know what to do, right?"

"Yes, you're going to be following me right after anyway," I said rolled my eyes and aimed my trolley for the brick pillar.

Charging to it, I didn't hesitate a single step as my trolley got closer and more hazardously approaching it. Suddenly, I found myself through the brick pillar and onto a new platform which was marked 8 and ¾. I noticed many more wizard and witches wearing the same garb as me. They all said good bye to their parents and marched onto the train.

"Well, this is where we part ways," Lizzy said from behind me.

Her eyes were brimming up with tears which, for once, had no affect on me, "I'll be sending you letters, you know that."

"You better or I'm sending you a red letter to embarrass you in front of everybody!" She yelled as she crushed me in her hug.

"You're embarrassing me right now! I gotta get on the train, Lizzy."

She let got of me reluctantly, "You better find a seat with a window to wave good bye. And I truly enjoyed you staying with me and my family up until now."

I honestly wish I could say the same thing, but I was dying to get out so that I could learn more about magic and search for my parents on a whole new scale. Jogging to get onto the train, I didn't even bother to find a window to wave good bye, instead, I went to the last car on the train to avoid as many people as possible.

I set down Arianna's cage and let her jump around the small car room that could hold 4 people as I started to read my new dark arts book. Moments passed before I felt the train to start moving and loud calls of goodbyes of people waving to their parents. Sighing, I just rested my head against the wall and waited for this long trip to be over.

Over time, a couple people did enter my car but I didn't acknowledge their presence as I continued my book and petted Arianna. They didn't seem to care that I was ignoring them with my music as well.

You may be wondering how I'm able to bring my ipod to Hogwarts since we're unable to use them. However, ever since Hogwarts was rebuilt after the war with you-know-who, a few changes were made as well. Now to enter the school, you had to be 13 since they didn't want younger kids to get into harms way again. Also, technology can be used there, but honestly, you can only use your ipods but when those are shorted out in class so you don't ignore the teacher. I'm just so excited to see what the new buildings looked like and who are now teaching the classes.

"Candy trolley! Does any one want some candy?" I heard a loud woman with a thick British accent call.

"Over here!" I stood up and called.

"What would you like, sweety?"

"Chocoballs, a blood-flavored lollipop, licorice wands, and peppermint imps."

"My, what a sweet tooth you have."

I just smiled as if it was as sweet as the candy and paid the woman. When she trotted away, I grabbed a couple peppermint imps and stared evilly at my co-passengers. They stared at me startled, leapt up and went to another car. I couldn't help but laugh as flames danced off my tongue. I wouldn't normally do this, but I felt like having some fun. Arianna seemed to appreciate it as well since she had more room to jump around now too.

The train trip didn't take too long after that as I stared out the window day dreaming. When we arrived to Hogwarts, it was dark and filled with stars and lanterns to light a path. I still gulped down hard as I felt my fear care over me but pushed myself off the train and onto the boat.

Someone took Arianna away from me in her cage and said I needed to keep my hands free for the ceremony. The boat wasn't really cramped which made me happy, but I still didn't like being around people I didn't know. Once back onto land, we marched into the main large building that was built completely with gothic architecture which I have always adored which also included living gargoyles as protectors. Next when we were finally escorted into the large hall, 4 enormous tables took up most of the space but there was a large space in-between the second and third for the newbies to sit in. From right to left, I saw it was Hufflepuff, Gryffindor, Ravenclaw and Slytherin. There was no point to put the sorting hat on my head since I already new which house I was entering perfectly well.

But still, I was pushed down onto one of the seats and awaited my turn to be announced. There was a long winded speech first from the headmaster who was selected after Hogwarts was finish being rebuilt 10 years back. Now it is Headmaster Evereqin, she was probably much older than she appeared, but I didn't use my power to see cause I truthfully didn't give a damn. Her black pinned hair fell out in the front to frame her face which had few wrinkles anywhere. She was probably about the 5'5 but still wore a long robe which dragged on the ground as she walked.

After the speech, which I didn't listen to, they started to call up names what appeared to be random, but apparently they had an order. I stared lazily up as I heard Trinity Jeevas called up. It was the girl from the crystal ball shop, and she walked hesitantly up to the chair. When the hat was placed on, it took only a second before she was placed into Gryffindor. Walking to her table, she got greeted and patted on the back, but she just smiled weakly, she was really timid to be in Gryffindor, I thought.

The next name that stood out to me was Tech Phantom which I recognized to be the girl from the pet store. She was much more confident compared to Trinity and appeared to not give a crap to what people thought of her. She was the kind of person I liked to hang around most of the time when I'm in a friendly mood. When the hat was placed on her, once again, it took just a second before she was placed into Gryffindor. The other members greeted her just the same and she happily talked to them.

The name right after caught me a bit off guard since very few people was named Fae. Fae Kirkland walked up to the seat proudly and I couldn't help but sigh loudly recognizing her from the book store and our spat we had. The sorting hat barely grazed her head when it placed her into Slytherin, and it wasn't a total shocker to me because of her personality. This is going to be an eventful year.

"Bell Keehl!"

I stood up slowly and walked to the stage with my head down so people couldn't see my face. I caught a few skeptical teachers faces since they recognized my family name, but of course none of the students were familiar with it's background. Sitting on the stool, I felt the hat weigh heavy on my head as I awaited it's housing assortment.

"Ah, it's been awhile since a descendant from the Keehl family had been sorted." The hat spoke softly just so I could hear.

"Yea, yea, just place me in a house already."

"But you should know which house you're in."

"I do, but I can't get off this damn chair until you say it."

"You've got the attitude of your family, that is certain. SLYTHERIN!"

Once the teacher took the hat off, I walked lazily to the table my other house members. Trying my best, I tried to hold back the bitter face that I wanted to show but replaced it when a very weak, faint smile.

"So we're in the same house," Fae said as she laid her head into her hand.

"Apparently so," I sighed as I took a seat away from her.

"Hey, welcome to the best house in Hogwarts," A boy with short black hair said with an evil grin. He did have a nice face to look at but his green-grey eyes were just too sinister for me. "My name is Ren."

I narrowed my eyes as I saw he was a playboy, cheat and an egomaniac, not a surprise for him to be in this house, "Not interested."

This agitated him, "Now listen here, I'm your elder and you should listen to me."

"Actually, I'm the same age as you since I was held back a year for family reasons. Now would you please shut up? I am trying to day dream to pass the time."

He grabbed onto my collar instantly, "You looking for a fight, bitch?"

"Are you looking to lose?"


	2. Chapter 2: Opening Up Slowly

Chapter Two: Opening Up Slowly

I sighed deeply looking up and down the Gryffindor table carefully looking at all the faces of my new house. Across the table sat a boy with straight red hair that got cut off at his chin. I could feel his icy blue eyes staring at me. I looked up at for a moment. For a guy he looked pretty good, but he still held none of my interest.

"Hi. My names Max" he smiled brightly, curse those perfect teeth.

Sighing softly I made the effort to try and be nice and not push him away. "Trinity"

Compared to him my London accent was a hell of a lot stronger even though my voice was a lot quieter. I still didn't understand how I managed to get into the Gryffindor house. I wasn't brave, I wasn't out going, I didn't have a bunch of friends like it seemed everyone else did in this place.

Two bickering voices suddenly drew my attention. Turning around I saw at the Slytherin table a boy with short spiky hair grabbing onto the collar of a girl with dark blonde hair, but she didn't seem threatened at all. They soon broke up from another girl with pitch black hair pushed them apart and sat back down glaring at them.

Max then sighed, "Damn brother is causing trouble again."

I just nodded since I didn't know what to respond back to that. The two girl's faces were still stuck in my head though, especially the one with the raven hair.

What brought back my attention to the real work was the table was full of food. I grabbed small bits and pieces sliding them onto my plate after everyone else had finished creating small towers on their plates.

I looked up again noticing that the Max kid was still looking at me, "Is there something on my face or are you just looking at me to freak me out?"

At this he started laughing, "I knew you weren't as timid as you looked."

"I don't have friends and no one here seems interested in me." I looked back down at my plate playing with my peas not wanting to eat anymore.

For the rest of the night everyone pretty much acted like I was invisible.

At the end of the night a older boy with short blond hair stood up and started shouting: "First years come with me!"

I got up trying to avoid the number of other students getting out of their seats getting swept away from the other Gryffindors and trying to keep up with them I listened to all the different facts that the blond guy was spewing out. "Its very important you remember this painting and the password for it" He said walking up to a very large painting of a elegant women from the Industrial Revolution sitting on a small stool.

When she started to move I gave a small gasp of surprise along with some of the other students. "Are these the new ones John?"

I watched him roll his eyes facing the painting and having a short argument with her before saying the password "lemon drops" the women gave a small huff looking away from him. The painting swung open revealing a small door way that John then ushered us all into the large room.

"This is our common room. Only Gryffindor come in and out of this wing," I looked around the large oddly sharpen room everything decorated in red and gold. "The boys dorms are up the stairs and to the left same for the girls but to the right. All of your things will be in your rooms already including your new robes and class lists."

After everyone seemed to have calmed down, I walked up to the stairs trying to find my room. When I opened the door to my room I was instantly greeted by my fox, Dante. He was always happy to see me ever since I found him in the park with a broken leg. I begged my parents to let me bring him home to heal him. The agreement was that as soon as he had healed I would take him back to the park, but that didn't go to plan. Like so many of the things my mother tried to stop me from doing.

I looked around the room noticing enough beds for six girls and about 3 pets other than Dante. I sighed finding my duffel bag full of stuff at the end of my bed going through it finding some pajamas and pulling them on before any other girls could walk in.

Just as three more girls walked in I managed to sit down on my bed and open my book. Looking over the top of it too look at them, only one really managed to catch my attention. Her short black hair and purple eyes caused her to stand out from the other two witches.

She flopped onto the bed next to mine after taking a small white ferret out from its cage. Out of the corner of my eyes I could see her to turn and look at me.

I closed my book looking at her, I could feel a soft blush creep across my cheeks. She was really pretty, I mean like _really _pretty.

"H-Hi" I finally managed to choke out.

"Hey. Name's Tech" She seemed nice enough, but the way she spoke told me that I should probably be a but scared of her.

"I'm Trinity." I smiled softly pulling my hair back into a pony tail for sleeping exposing the small tattoo behind my ear.

I could hear Tech give a little impressed hm. I looked over instantly noticing how cute the ferret looked wrapped around her neck.

"Why a ferret?" I asked signing for Dante to come up onto the bed. At this point I felt like trying to make a friend. Especially if I was going to have to live with them for the next 7 years.

"I think they are the cutest things on the planet and I just have a strong connection with them. Why a fox?"

I smiled watching Dante curl up around my feet, "I took care of him for a while and he just never left after. I guess you could say he chose me."

"That's cute," I yawned slightly laying down "Well... good night then..."

"Good night bro." She smiled brightly pulling the drapes around her bed to sleep.

((Author note: Please not this was actually written by my friend, Trinity. The next chapter will also be written by my friend, Fae, so in a way this story is like a collaboration. I will see how everything proceeds if I'll continue the rest of the story like these or not.))


	3. Chapter 3: Bubbling Conservations

Chapter Three: Bubbling Conservations

A few years after Voldermort's passing Hogwarts School of witchcraft and wizardry was re-opened for the new generation.

It was a chilly winter's day on the island of the school, causing small flakes of snow to fall from the murky grey sky, making the windows fog and the buildings sparkle in the little sunlight that peeked through the thick clouds.

One of the aspiring witches was walking through the open courtyard corridor, protected from the snow by the open sheltered hallway; she looks around the halls seeing some of the other people from other houses moving out of the way for her and the group.

A small shallow smile tugs at the corners of her lips, long straight dark hair framing her face and falling elegantly on her chest, with a long side parting of the right that brushed gently on her brow. The girl had long dark lashes with a small beauty mark on her right cheek, vibrant green emerald eyes that matched almost perfectly with her usual green Slytherin uniform.

The standard white button shirt with the sleeves perfectly neat, a dark grey sweater vest with the house coloured lining, the usual tartan skirt with thigh high grey stockings and a green tartan tie; clicks of her black heels echo on the grey stone as she paces slowly towards her potions class.

Small waves of warmth hitting her face as she opens the door, the old musty smell of the classroom invading her nostrils, causing them to pucker. It was that scent of the aromatherapy sticks mixed with a warm smell of an old woman's home.

"Nice of you to join us," The old hag as some of the older students had nicknamed her croaked at the raven haired girl, she points an old wrinkled finger towards a desk, her brows furrowing deeply.

Fae lets out a huff in defeat, throwing down her bag and sitting at the desk, looking around the table to see three other girls.

The first was one she remembered vividly from the sorting session in the main hall a few days ago, Tech Phantom. She looks the girl over once, she had good style for one, right swept bangs over one side of her face with an amethyst shade eye colour. A mysterious aura about her intrigued the young Slytherin; she seemed a good ally to have in a fight. Definitely one to look out for.

The second sat opposite to Fae, a small groan escapes from her lips as she studied the other Slytherin witch, again, remembering her from the ceremony. Bell. Sure the Slytherin witch was pretty, long dark blonde hair with green-blue eyes that seemed to be hiding something. Whether it was to be reveled was a test only time could tell. Well, this was going to be a "fun" class indeed.

Fae turns her attention to the last girl, sitting beside her, she instantly smirks at the Gryffindor witch sitting with her, ah, the sweet Trinity. She was a blusher that was for sure. Fun to mess around with, very timid so it was easy to make her flustered. Fae enjoyed playing with the girl, sure, it could be classified as mean, but to the raven haired girl it was just a game. And a fun one at that.

The old hag, rather, professor rambled on about mixing potions the correct way, being careful of the measurements. Tech seemed uninterested in the subject and was quite contempt sketching small doodles into the wooden table. When the professor had handed out the textbooks filled with recipes for potions and cauldrons, the fun began.

Fae turns to the girl beside her and laughs softly, leaning forward on an open palm and tilting her head to the side slightly "Well, well, well princess~ What a pleasure it is to see you again." She smirks wider, remembering the first time they met in the shopping alley way, the red head had allowed Fae to escort her around the shops, hence the name princess.

The Gryffindor looks up from her book, flushing lightly, replying in a timid nature, "Hi again…Do you really have to call me that?"

The raven haired girl chuckles faintly in response, "Of course, why? Does it bother you?"

Trinity closes her book, shoving back into her bag and staring down at the desk, "I guess not…I just don't understand why."

Grinning in reply, she looks back to the potions textbook, flipping the stained page and glancing back up to the girl, malicious intent behind her sweet grin, "Because, you're my princess~"

Trinity just blushes at the comment, trying to pay attention to the professor scribbling things on the board about how to carry out the potion, "Since when?"

"Since I say so, duh, now shut up and pay attention," She grins at the red head and gives a sly wink, finishing her sentence in a teasing tone, "Loser."

Trinity blushes a little more, looking back to the books, frowning deeply at the other witches comment and flips through the text book, busying herself with the other Gryffindor.

Fae snickers under her breath, the two Gryffindor's going back to do the assignment potion the teacher had given. Already bored out of her mind, Fae turns to the Slytherin witch.

"Hey, new blood, this is lame. Wanna mess with these gryffinbores?"

The girl glares back, "I'd rather focus on the work and get good grades. You're grades depend on this class too, you know."

Unimpressed from the response she got, Fae decides to lean in a little closer, smiling with devious intent. "Aww comeon~ you know it'd be fun, only a little bit of a trick, not even that~ Hardly a prank more of an…on purpose mistake."

"..Let's say I join in, what do you have in mind?" Bell raises an eyebrow and moves back slightly to lean away.

Fae grins, knowing she spiked the girls interest, she gestures over towards small vials and bottles, "Just a little tampering with the mixture~ a few drops of this, a few sprinkles of that and hey presto it's a lovely little brewski babe~"

A flat unimpressed look dominates Bell's face, becoming evident in her tone, "I thought you were horrid in potion making, besides, that would affect _my_ mark as well. So too bad, and, you're starting to get on my nerves…" She looks back to the book, flicking through it, "And don't call me babe."

The raven haired female sighs faintly, leaning back in her chair to stick out her tongue in distaste "Laaaame~ make no mistake..._babe_. I am terrible at potions, just good at mischief. But whatever, I didn't expect you to do so anyway. You're so…good and…cautious...it's...disgusting."

She shakes her head, causing her hair to fall over her shoulders and brush against the table, "I told you not to call me that! Hate me for whom I am, I don't care, but so help me god and goddesses, if you pull something on me, you won't be getting any sympathy from anyone. I may be good, but cautious and pure hearted is far from it. AND ANOTHER THING!-"

"-woah woah now. Did I ever specify that I liked you? Let alone had any romantic ideas with you." She giggles softly and winks at the girl slyly "Don't flatter yourself. I don't hate you and making assumptions on first introductions is just plain rude."

The girl's shoulders relaxed slightly, another sigh falling from her lips, "Sorry, reflex of mine from talking to Slytherin people."

She leans back in her chair, brushing her long black hair over to one side and peering down at the girl, "Well that's slightly rude, making an assumption that I'm your traditional Slytherin bab-…Bell."

"That's true, but there's always good old fashion trial and error," She snickers evilly as she pours out some potion notes, sliding them over on the desk, "You can use these to pass the class, think of it as a reward for calling me by my name."

Fae raises an eyebrow in surprise, picking up the notes and flipping through them, "Why thank you~ I have a feeling we're going to get along just fine~ Oh. And by the way. Be careful of that Ren guy. He's bad news." Her facial expression turns sour at the mention of his name

Bell stares back up at the girl in curiosity, deciding not to push the subject any further. She was about to open her mouth to speak when the bell rang, Fae smiles and instantly gets out of her chair, desperate to get out of the class. Smirking to herself knowingly and muttering under her breath.

"This is going to be a _fun _year."

((Author Note: This chapter was written by Fae, but I (Bell) will return back to writing the story. Hope you don't mind the different writing styles in the story. But, hey, it's my story, so I'm gonna make it the way I like it! Either way, please enjoy!))


	4. Chapter 4: Burning Flirts

Chapter Four: Burning Flirts

"I can't believe they actually added a home economics class into Hogwarts," I complained as I trudged down the hallway with my twin brother.

"You actually do well in it though, surprisingly," Max replied as he smiled to some people who were passing by.

I only winked slyly at a few cute girls which soon started to giggle madly. That's right, praise my power and looks. My soon once happy, mischievous mood disappeared as I remembered a certain person that was going to be in my class.

"But they're making the 1st and 2nd years take the class together, which means I have to see that damn girl's face again."

Max just stared at me oddly, "Who?"

I scratched my black hair from irritation of the thought of her, "Bell, that little bitch."

"That's no way you can talk about a girl that you just met for a minute at the ceremony," Max narrowed his eyes. He always hated the way I treated and thought about people.

If only he knew about the truth behind our families, it would probably be different. No, it wouldn't be, he's a Gryffindor for a reason and another reason why he doesn't fit in with our family. If my memory serves right, he is the first ever in our family to be placed in Gryffindor; my parents were not pleased, but didn't care at the same time since I was in Slytherin.

'That's all that matters,' they told me in a letter the day after our sorting ceremony last year.

"She's not hot enough for me to make a move on her," I said as an excuse to Max.

Max just rubbed his eyes, "Then you must be blind."

"Woah," I stopped the two of us before we could enter the classroom just ahead, "Don't tell me you like her." Max just looked away from my eyes which was now glaring at him, "Don't get close to that girl, it would only create complications."

"What in the world are you talking about, bro?"

I just ignored him as I felt anger grow from him talking back to me. Pushing through the door, I saw all the familiar faces of the first years that I just ignored anyway. Moving towards some hotties in the room, I proceeded to brush my hair back as I smiled at them which soon began to swoon over me. Max just left my side to talk to a small red head that was talking to another Gryffindor.

The one with black hair and purple eyes was exceptionally nice to look at, maybe I'll try and make her my next girlfriend with the other two from Hufflepuff. The small red head was quite a cutie as well, she seems quiet and scared but, she would totally go for me. I was about to make my move on her until our teacher burst through the door carrying cook books and a list with the students names.

He had short ginger hair with freckles covering his face. By his stance that he took at the front, he was not one to be main stage. In fact, he looked cowardly but still enthusiastic to be in front of us. Instantly, I wanted to make his life a living hell.

"Good day, class," he spoke uncertainly, "My name is Ron Weasely, but call me Mr. Weasely," I barely managed to hear him mumble to himself, "Can't believe I'm actually teaching now."

Guess he was a student back in the past, maybe when Voldemort was in reign? Who gives a bloody damn, I want to find some hot chicks and screw them.

"Please get into groups of three and grab your cook books then we'll begin."

Sighing, I turned to look for my brother but saw he was already grabbed by the red head and the black hair hotties. Lucky bint, they were my next choices. Looking around, I saw pretty much everybody were in groups already, all but two girls.

Bell and Fae were talking somewhat easily, and also the last two people. Of all people I had to be partnered with, it just had to be those two. Slicking my hair back, I walked smoothly towards Fae, not wanting to talk to Bell unless needed.

"What's up, Fae?"

She sneered at me instantly, "What the fuck do you want?"

"Ah, don't be like that. Besides, I'm the last person that can complete your group," I turned to look at Bell, and she had a disgusted yet curious face from Fae's reaction, "I'm not too happy being in your group either."

"I just want to survive and get a good grade in this class, so at this point; I really don't give a damn unless you purposely give me a bad mark."

Little miss perfect grades, hm? Apparently she doesn't even know about the venom between our families either. But she seemed to hate me just from that one glance at the ceremony, what the hell is her problem? Bell excused herself to grab the books for us as Mr. Weasely began to write on the board that we were going to make peppermint imps, by the look on Bell's face, she was extremely excited. Simplistic and easy to read, I smiled slyly at the thought. This will come in handy to manipulate and ruin her life.

Fae went off to get the ingredients as Bell prepped the table with the pots, cauldrons and cooking utensils on the conjoined table with Max's group. Sliding around the table, I moved to the small red headed girl who was reading intently the cook book. Under my cloak, I wordlessly placed a spell on Fae, Bell, Max and the black haired hottie just in case they wanted to interrupt me and the cutie.

"Well, hello there," I said as I breathed into her ear from behind her back.

She blushed brightly and leaned away from me, "Is there something you want?"

I only smiled from her red checks as I moved closer, "I was wondering if you needed any help, that's all."

She frowned as she turned back to the book and began grabbing measuring cups to continue working, "I'm fine, thanks."

"Ah, don't be like that," I grabbed onto her shoulder, and looked at her face to face, "My name's Ren, by the way."

She pushed me violently away, making me almost hit Max as she frowned, "I'm Trinity."

I was shocked for a moment but smiled my toothy grin, "I like a girl on fire, Trinity. What do you say we hang out sometime? Privately."

At this point, Bell and Fae we're glaring more than just daggers at me, and I presumed they finally realized the spell I placed on them so they couldn't intervene. I gave them a small smile as they growled and could do nothing but continue working. The black haired Gryffindor also slammed down the ingredients she was carrying to the table. Max tightened his fists as well, once again, not pleased with my behavior, but they can all go suck a cock. And for the black haired Gryffindor, she can suck on mine after Trinity. Turning back to Trinity, she was still frowning at me.

"I'd rather not," She then spun around and started working with the food.

"You look like a fun girl," I responded striding forward, ignoring the much harsher glares from Fae, "Let's go out at lunch," When I was close enough, I wrapped my arm around her and rested my hand on her hip as I finished, "And have some fun."

She pushed my hand off immediately as bright blush returned to her cheeks, "I'd _really_ rather not."

I felt slight anger grow in me, but pushed it back, "And why the hell not? I can show you a good time."

"I don't want a good time from you."

"Oh, really now? There's really no reason to be shy."

"Get away from me," she was beginning to get angry and I loved it, but was irked at the same time, bitch just wouldn't put out, would she?

"We can make this a lot easier if your just agree. I don't give up on a girl easily when they're hot like you."

"Well too bad because I'm not interested in you or what you have to offer."

"And why is that?" I trapped her then between my arms and the table behind her, "All the girls line up for just more, and I'm just giving you a little jump ahead of them."

"Well I won't be, so back off."

"I'm persistent," grabbing onto her chin, I moved so we were just inches away, "I won't leave you till you give me a _good_ reason."

Once again, she pushed me away glaring daggers, "Because I'm telling you to fuck off!"

At this point, people outside of our groups, including Mr. Weasely, were starting to stare at us. I just sighed harshly as I walked back to Fae and Bell who were working the entire time. I felt their anger easily, however since they couldn't do anything because of my spell. Actually, it feels like they weakened it, so I just ended it but they still couldn't do anything because of the on lookers. Leaning over the table quickly, I whispered:

"I still haven't given up on you yet, Trinity."

When I moved away, she sighed heavily and went back to work with Max and the other Gryffindor girl. Bell smashed a bowl next to me and handed me a spoon.

"You're lucky everybody is watching right now, otherwise I would be kicking your ass right now. Now get working."

I growled back at her as I took the spoon, "Don't tell me what to do, cunt."

Fae then bumped into my arm purposely as she mixed the fire herbs in the cauldron, "Just shut the fuck up and cook."

Hissing at the both of them, I began working as well from the stare that Mr. Frecklefaggot gave me. Knowing this recipe by heart, I also instructed Bell and Fae how to properly make the peppermint and how to put the magic flame juice instead. They begrudgingly did everything out of respects of getting good marks, and I couldn't get low marks otherwise my parents would be giving me and earful. They didn't care about what I did outside of school, but they still want to make sure I get good grades just like Max does naturally, smart bint.

During the whole time we were cooking, I noticed that Max was taking glances at Bell. Normally I wouldn't care who he crushed on and I would decide how to tease him about it, but he chose her out of all the girls in this damn school. The worst part though was I also noticed Bell looking at Max when he wasn't looking. They did the perfect little, she looks and he doesn't see, then vice versa which you only see in movies. I gagged.

After the peppermint imps were finally done cooling down and appeared in the perfect light green hue, we left them on our counter waiting for the rest of the class to finish. For Trinity's batch, it was just slightly darker, but much better than others around us. I think one of them was ready to explode which made me smile excitedly.

"Alright, now we all get to try your finished product," Mr. Weasely instructed, "I'll be grading you on the flames that are created when you breathe out and what color they are. If any of them fail and burn your mouth, make sure you have somebody in your group that can cast a burn-heal spell right away."

A few people in the other groups were not too happy about having to experiment on themselves with their final product. I just smiled happily waiting to watch them yell in pain from their failures. As for my group, Bell volunteered right away and Fae was designated healer. Max was the tester and the black haired girl, whose name is Tech which I just overheard, was the healer. Trinity just silently thanked Max on the side.

When Mr. Weasely arrived to our table, Max went first and breathed a small red flame, they were awarded a 90%. Tech and Trinity then took some right after knowing it was safe. Any normal human being wouldn't try it from the past displays from the other groups. One actually exploded in the tester's mouth and was sent to the infirmary, I couldn't stop laughing for a while after that.

Bell then took our peppermint imp after the teacher signaled that he was ready. Brilliant orange, yellow and red flames appeared as she sighed then shortly laughed right after from the display. The whole class stared in amazement and wanted to try it out. We obviously got a 100% as the whole class began to line up to try our amazing candy. As I was passing them out, I made a few advances on two other hotties along with Tech and Trinity whom just walked away quickly.

Right as the bell rang; Trinity and Tech busted out of the door first not giving me the chance to talk to them more. Just got to wait for Dark Arts class after lunch then. I walked out of the door with Max who was now lecturing me.

"You honestly had to fucking do that?"

"Chill, bro, it's not like I'm going to rape her or something," I responded as I placed my hands behind my head.

Max just tugged onto his hair, "I've seen you do horrid shit to women in the past, but that's taking it way too far when she obviously said to leave her alone!"

"Well, I'm not a goody-two-shoes or a romantic like you, women were created to please us males anyway."

Max finally had enough with my talk and just stormed off without saying another word. I couldn't help but laugh a little from his outburst from my simple comment. I still hated the fact that he and Bell were secretly crushing on each other at the same time. This is only going to get harder from here on now.

When I was about to enter the cafeteria for some lunch, Bell hurried through the large door frame carrying her bag and books under her arm. Before passing by me, she quickly stopped me before we had an audience and began to stare me down.

"In the Dark Arts class, if we get a chance to duel, I'm challenging you and kicking your fucking ass."

Right after that, she stormed off just like Max into the hallway with her cloak trailing behind her from her speed. I couldn't help but laugh at the mere thought of dueling in the dark arts. She has no idea what she had gotten herself into.


	5. Chapter 5: Into the Light and Darkness

Chapter Five: Into the Light and Darkness

My feet stomped down the hallway, and many students moved to get out of my way with my scarf wiping behind me. Ren just pissed me off, and I'm going to get him back for putting a hex on me so I couldn't help Trinity. God, I hope she is alright and not traumatized from that asshole! Alright, Bell, enough with your inner monologue, calms the hell down.

Placing my headphones on, I quickly turned my music to _Panic! At the Disco_. It calmed me down considerably instantly as I got in front of the library. Before I stepped in, however, I opened the small pouch I was carrying and casted a disillusion spell to make my food invisible since it wasn't allowed in there.

Once my grapes, cheese and crackers vanished from my sight, I closed the pouch again and walked into the large hall filled with tables and books. I loved the smell of the old books and the quiet of this room far too much for my own good since I could be really noisy myself.

Moving towards the far back of the large hall, I took a seat by the large candle holders with over 10 candles melting. I loved the soft glow it gave off as I worked on more potion notes along with noting some spells for the Dark Arts class. Once my mind wasn't paying attention to the previous study, I would then switch to recipes that we would be doing later on the week and trying to learn more divination as possible. I was going to need it.

I'm shocked my brain hasn't exploded yet, but it has always been like this since I was born. So many thoughts trapped in one area nagging me at the same time.

A hand suddenly appeared in front of the text that I was reading which made me jump in my chair. Collecting my nerves, I looked up to see that it was Max startled from my own reaction.

I took off my headphones instantly, guess I didn't hear him, "Sorry about that, just scared me a bit."

"No it's my fault," He said as pulled out a seat for himself and setting his books down beside mine, "Your name is Bell, right?"

"That's right, and you're Max, if I am correct?" I already knew his name full well, but I felt that I should have asked.

"That's me," He smiled brightly which made my cheeks warm up slightly, "So what are you doing here during lunch?"

"Just doing some notes and studying for my next classes," I said as I pulled out and ate an invisible grape, "Want some food? I got grapes, cheese and crackers."

Pushing the small pouch over he stared down into it to find it empty but soon laughed, "Sneaky little devil, aren't you?" He responded as he grabbed something from the bag.

"Why are _you_ here during lunch?"

"Studying before my potions class last period and also to get away from my brother."

"Just so you know I will be kicking his ass in the dark arts class. And do you need some help with your potion notes? I'm really good at it."

He just stared up at me slightly from his book, "This is second year potion work."

"And I've done level 4 in the past, just pass the book over and I can help you out."

I stood up and sat in the chair beside him to see his text book easier. My cheeks burned from being so close to him as I started to scribble down improvements for making potions instead of what was instructed. Avoiding eye contact, I explained in detail how to properly maintain the temperature when the main herbs had been added, and he seemed to give me acknowledging sounds as he concentrated and scribbled his more detailed notes. Reaching over blindly to my pouch for a grape, I instead touched Max's hand that was reaching for something to eat. Retrieving my hand away quickly, I looked up towards him as I said hurriedly:

"I'm sorry!"

Max just chuckled lightly, "I didn't see you as a timid person like Trinity."

I couldn't really think of anything to reply with. It was true that I wasn't so much as timid, but lack social skills, but I do change around the people that I had strong feelings for. In this case, that was Max. This thought made me only blush brighter than I wanted. Truthfully, I have always wanted something like this to happen to me. Something that you could only see in romantic movies or read in love-sick novels.

Picking up my books, I excused myself on the account that class was about to begin. Max just began packing along his stuff with me and said he would walk with me since we had the same class. Can't believer I forgot about that, but I tried to calm myself as fast as possible. Walked in the hallways talking easily about random things, but I soon become conscious of what I was doing when I noticed the people staring at us. I didn't really care they were staring, but I knew they were in disbelief with a Gryffindor walking pleasantly with a Slytherin.

"You're not bothered that you're walking with me?" I asked spontaneously.

"Why should I be?"

"Well, I'm in Slytherin and you're in Gryffindor. It's like a dog and cat getting along."

His usual joking, kind face soon turned serious, "I'm honestly shocked you were placed in Slytherin. After getting to know you a bit more, you're not as …"

"Rude, mean, an asshole, evil?" I asked trying to finish his sentence for him. "I may not be like the most of them that try to make people's lives shitty, but I do have my own dark tales and history that I don't like sharing with others." One in particular actually, I sometimes hate my family's history.

"You're still different than the others so I'm perfectly fine with being with you," he said, "It's nice to know there's at least one person in Slytherin like you."

I scoffed a bit, "Even if you knew my family history, rumors, past and secrets?" Why was I saying this to the one person I don't want to see me like a true Slytherin?

"No matter what."

That caught me completely off guard as we arrived to the Defense of the Dark Arts class barely on time. I wanted to talk to him more so badly, but I wanted it to be private. And defiantly not in front of Ren. Looking around the room now, I noticed there were no desks set up but instead two rows of dummies on either side of the long walls with a long table about the same size as the food halls tables, but for wizard duels. A large smile grew upon my face as I was about to wander around the room randomly.

My plan was quickly stopped by Max tapping my shoulder, "Want to hang out with Tech, Trinity and me until the teacher gets here?"

I was barely able to make a response and just followed his lead to the two other Gryffindors that was also accompanied by Fae who was making Trinity blush. Tech seemed to try and make Trinity more comfortable, but it didn't seem that she truly hated the attention from Fae. When Max and I appeared, Fae just smiled at me as Tech greeted me.

"New friend of yours, Max?" She smiled beautifully. Her violet eyes were just gorgeous, "My name is Tech. It's nice to meet you."

"Bell," I said smiling easily. She didn't seem to judge me for being a Slytherin which made me like her pretty quickly. "You have the most amazing eyes. I wish mine was an abnormal color like yours. Mine only changes from blue to green on occasion."

She laughed lightly, but it was especially cute but strangely strong in a way, "I get that a lot, but it's so cool that your eyes change naturally. I often wear colored contacts when I'm in a mood for a change."

By mistake, I started to ignore the other people around me as Tech and I spoke about random things. Mainly about our pets, her white ferret, Elli, our grades, apparently she wasn't one for paying attention in class so she didn't care too much about the subject like I did. But there was one thing we both agreed on easily, when Spring sprung we were both going to try out for the quidditch teams.

A sudden loud bang appeared as we turned around to see our teacher walking proudly up to the stage in the middle. Proffessor Malfoy was my House Master so I already knew he liked pure-blooded wizards over anyone, but he especially favored Ren from anyone inside of my house. Apparently he helped Voldemort in the past, but deemed he was under his control out of fear he would be killed so they viewed him fine for teaching in Hogwarts. I tried not to hate him for that, but I just couldn't help it since he was just an all-out prick to most of the students he didn't care for.

"Good afternoon, I am your Defense against the Dark Arts teacher, Draco Malfoy. Call me professor or Malfoy." He smirked to himself from the attention he grasped which only made his ego grow, "I believe that people develop faster if actually put into practice rather than lousy books. If there are two people who want to duel, go right ahead, but you make not deal serious damage to your opponent. For the others, practice the spells written on the board on the dummies."

People began to disperse to grab their own dummy to train on, and a line started to form for the wizard duels which Professor Malfoy supervised. Looking for Ren instantly so we could have our match that I promised, I found him walking towards Trinity who was at a dummy. Trinity casted a disarming spell which instead set the dummy ablaze. Note to self: Never duel Trinity.

"Want me to help you, Trinity?" Ren asked as he grabbed onto her hand to display how to use it properly for the spell.

I was beginning to roll up my sleeves to drag him away at the same time as Tech was tightening her fists about to pummel his face in along with Fae who was cracking her knuckles. But before any of us could reach her and rip Ren off and send him to the infirmary, Trinity just yelled:

"I'm a lesbian!"

Everybody turned to stare at her dumbfounded which made her blush brightly beyond comparison. I admit, it caught me off guard, but it wasn't like I was going to ridicule her for being herself. I just walked up to the dazed Ren and grabbed onto his collar.

"You heard her; she isn't interested in you whatsoever. Now let's go have our duel like I promised you." As I started to drag him, I gave a thumb up to Trinity. She was truly brave to do that and I must give her props for it later. No wonder she's in Gryffindor.

Once Ren was out of his mental shock, he pulled out of my grasp and sneered at me, "Don't you dare touch me with your hands!"

My teeth grinded together as I spun to the wizard duel area with the people on it staring at us after the Trinity's confession. I walked up and pushed them down and glared them away and they squired away without a protest.

"Just shut it, and raise your wand," I replied as I tied my hair into a high pony tail that flicked with each movement I made as I raised my own wand.

Professor Malfoy just laughed, "Ren, are you going to let her talk to you like that?"

Ren just hissed as he raised his wand then snapped it to his side which I followed suit a split second afterwards. We both turned our backs to each other and began to pace to our ends. I wasn't even near my end when I heard him cast a spell which made me fall terribly hard onto ground face first. I should have expected that.

"Stop playing dirty, you bloody git!" Tech yelled by the stage.

Looking around, almost the whole class around the stage watching us duels and only a few were actually cheering for me. Those included Max, Tech, Fae and Trinity very quietly who was still trying to recover, but managing quite well. Professor Malfoy, of course, didn't say anything as he leaned back proudly in his chair watching the show.

"We're in Slytherin, this is how we fight," Ren replied back.

With my wand at the ready I said, "Not me, of course. Incendio!"

Flames blazed from my wand which I controlled as if it was a flame thrower to only catch his arm on fire. Nothing too serious of course, maybe some minor burns if I'm nice. He, however, didn't want a single scathe.

"Finite Incantatem!"

My flames then disappeared into smoke, he smirked at me at my frowning face. He returned my own attack with a much more powerful fire spell that I haven't heard, or read about in any book. The flames split apart into 5 spirals and dove towards me at all directions. Many people near the front of the stage had to duck so their hair wouldn't catch on fire.

Over ten spells ran through my head, which only made me more frustrated since it took me an extra second to decide which to use.

"Protego!" A bright shield materialized from my wand pushing all the flames back, but sucked much of my energy from the immense power of the flames.

They were finally repelling back towards him leaving me perfectly safe to dispel my shield. As for him, he casted another spell to ensure his own safety, "Aguamenti."

A large jet stream of water appeared from his wand dowsing all of the fire he created, but didn't supply magic for anymore. They too soon disappeared creating steam clouding my eyes from seeing him. I only created another shield fearing the worst would come from my blindness. But nothing appeared. Time passed by for the steam to dissipate to see him standing there glaring at me.

"Let's see how you're going to get yourself out of this one, _Keehl_."

That was the first time anyone had said my name with emphasis besides the teachers gossiping about my family. Did he know about the false rumors accused onto my parents and ancestors? With my guard and mind completely gone into the wind, he casted another spell which I prayed to never be uttered in front of me.

"Serpensortia!"

A large snake bloomed into existence from his wand and right in front of me. Hissing, flicking its tail, it stared me down and questioned me, demanded me to speak to it. My wand fell out of my grasp as I tried to control my mind from slipping away. Darkness crawled around my eyes as I stared into the pale yellow orbs of the snake that wouldn't be quiet and tempted to attack one of the students. I rubbed my eyes hoping the darkness would go away. For my mental state to return back to normal and away from the drunken daze I felt crawl over me with my lips set to speak to it in it's language.

There was just no fighting it though, I felt my whole consciousness part from me and left me into darkness. How I hated the darkness. It made me felt trapped, suffocated, and so desperately alone. I wanted to wake up terribly bad. Stop myself from revealing one of my darkest secrets. Stop myself from speaking to the snake as if was afternoon tea.

As much as I knew it was pointless to fight, I still tried to open my eyes and see everything clearly. My plea was soon answered, but I found myself lying in an infirmary bed with the pale stone ceiling as a greeting. Jumping up from the sickly white bed sheets, I felt my heart beat fast. Looking over my body, I had no wounds. But when I looked over to see the time on my watch, I saw I was late for divination class.

Bloody hell, this day is just getting worse and worse.


	6. Chapter 6: Strengthening Bonds

Chapter 6: Strengthening Bonds

I sat in divination a faint blush still on my cheeks. I couldn't concentrate on my tarot cards. It was the most basic form of fortune telling that I had managed to perfect at the age of ten, and yet my mind was still in dark arts class. How Bell had spoken to the snake like it was a second language. How everyone was staring at me as the words spilt out of my mouth when my rage had built up from Ren trying to force himself on me, but most of all, the smirk that spread across Fae's lips as she found out. My blush returned to my cheeks trying to get the cards to work for me again.

Fae was sitting beside me watching and trying to figure out how to work the cards the teacher had given our table. I was using my own vamperic deck which caused people to give me more looks of curiosity.

"Hey, Trinity, are you alright?" I looked up at Fae realizing my cheeks were bright red by now and simply nodding my head and looking back down at the cards trying to think of something to ask them. I didn't notice Bell rushing into the class apologizing profusely to the professor and sitting down in the empty seat at our table.

"Hi." She said slightly out of breath I looked up putting down my cards.

"Mein gott. Are you alright? What was with the snake speaky thingy? You didn't have to duel him you know. Hell I probably could have killed him by accident if you wanted me to." Words and questions just kept escaping my lips until Fae lightly placed a hand on my knee causing me to blush brightly my eyes widening and my mouth shutting in an instant.

Bell just laughed softly at me taking a deep breath and leaning back in her chair. "I'm fine, and I wasn't fighting him just for you. That ass hole pisses me off."

Fae gave a small scoff leaning over the table resting her chin on her hands her black hair flowing over her shoulders, "As he should. He's right git and all those girls who fan over him will learn that quickly." Her expression went bitter. Something obviously went down between the two of them. "However, Bell, you didn't answer one of Trinity's questions or maybe you just didn't hear it."

I watched Bell's expression carefully. She sighed deeply grabbing the cards from in front of Fae looking at them. "What are we doing?"

I looked at Fae shrugging slightly. She was hiding something. I spoke up slightly trying not to offend her since I had managed to finally make some friends, "You know, Bell, I can only see the future. Not the past. You're going to have to tell us sometime."

She put the cards down looking away playing with a bit of her hair, "Its family stuff... family stuff that I don't want to talk about..."

"Well we want to hear." Fae wasn't caring if she hurt Bell's feelings or not. She only seemed to want to know what happened.

"My family can speak to snakes, okay?" Bell was starting to get angry and Fae wasn't helping one bit. This time I was staying out it.

Fae smirked turning more towards Bell, "Sounds interesting."

"To you, maybe! But I just spent the last year looking for my parents Since they decided to just disappear off the face of the earth!"

I instantly went for my cards trying to concentrate on Bell's parents and where they could be. "Trinity, what are you doing?" It was Bell, without thinking I glared up at her giving a quick shush before going back down to my cards closing my eyes and laying the cards out in a familiar fashion opening my eyes and looking at them.

Both Fae and Bell we're looking at me with slightly confused looks as I flipped over each of the cards looking at each of them carefully trying to find an answer for where Bell's parents could possibly be. I sighed in frustration swearing softly under my breath. "I'm sorry Bell... I can't find anything..."

"What do you mean, 'find anything'?" She looked between me and the cards in complete confusion.

"Well sometimes you can find people with cards..." I watched as her eyes widened with hope, as I just shook my head. "But I couldn't find anything. Not even a small hint." All hope and happiness disappeared from her eyes as Fae reached over lightly touching her shoulder.

"Don't worry. We'll try to help you."

I smiled softly gathering my cards, "You don't have to be on your own anymore."

I could see a faint smile appearing on her lips as the teacher told us to pack up our things. Ms. Lovegood, she preferred to be called Luna by everyone though, smiled sweetly as she waved at us. She was always so kind to everybody and she loved my work that I did in her class.

I had managed to get through the day for once. I tried shoving my cards back into my bag causing a book to start to fall out. Instantly, Fae was there grabbing things from hands putting them on the ground.

"W-what are you doing?" I was trying to grab the things and shove them into my bag.

"Helping. Just trust me" I stopped sighing heavily and leaning back as I watched her empty the contents of my bag including my small pink diary which I instantly snatched hiding under my robes, "Calm down, princess. I'm not going to read your journal," She pulled out her wand pointing it at my now empty bag and muttering a spell, "There you go, princess."

I raised an eyebrow putting the journal back into my bag into glaring slightly at her. "Fine, you've had your fun, now help me put my things away," I sighed sliding off the chair and grabbing my things shoving them into my bag without thinking.

I sighed standing up after putting everything in my bag... wait… everything thing fit in my bag..? And it didn't look like it was ready to explode? "What did you do to my bag?"

"Calm down, princess. I only made it so that it would hold more."

I looked into my bag slightly surprised that Fae actually did something to help me for once. "T-thanks." I blushed faintly. Quickly walking away from her and out of the class room, I headed straight towards the dining hall for dinner. Hopefully I could just keep to myself and no fights would happen.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven: Trouble Spreads Faster Than Butter

The dining hall was filled with delicious food that wafted into my nose instantly. I was the first out of my group of friends to arrive at the Gryffindor table, so I sat down and started to fill my plate with food staring blankly at the entrance. Many people from Gryffindor talked to me at the meantime to pass the time, but they all couldn't help but stare at my purple eyes. You would think they would get over the fact that my eyes were different, but they were all too attracted to them.

The first of our group appeared helping me get out of the people just quizzing me about my eyes was Max. He also started to grab food as well and was soon joined in by Trinity. Her face was slightly flushed as she stared into her bag randomly.

"So the Dark Arts class was interesting," I started trying to bring up conservation.

"That it was," Max replied as he speared his steak.

Trinity just kept her eyes trained onto the table with hot blush crossing her cheeks once again. I don't blame her, she did confess in front of the whole class about her sexuality. By now, it was probably all across Hogwarts and from Fae's face during Divination class; she only found a new way to tease Trinity.

Not touching on Trinity's confession, I focused the conservation about Bell, "Really shocked when Bell started speaking to that snake. It was really cool though."

"True as that may be, Tech, there still lies the fact that it's a rare gift," Max replied. He was strongly focused on something, it seemed like it was killing him on the inside.

There was still no reply from Trinity, in fact, it looked like she knew something but afraid to bring it to light. Instead, she just started to ruffle around in her bag carelessly as if it had something extremely shiny inside and darting her hands.

"Excuse me."

Turning around, Bell and Fae stood with their plates already filled with food and staring at us. Bell had faintly pink cheeks and only made small eye contact with me or Trinity, never Max. She was painfully easy to read.

"Would it be alright for us to eat with you?" Bell asked somewhat nervously.

Fae was already sitting down in front of Trinity, and to the right of me, before Bell was able to finish asking. She was so innocent in appearance, it was slightly terrifying but mainly mysterious that she was in Slytherin and could speak with snakes. The entire time, she shifted her weight between her feet narrowing her eyes on her food, but also glaring at a few people along the table that was whispering quite loudly about her and Fae. It irked me, none the less, but Max helped me focus on our group instead of the sour.

"Of course you can, Bell. There's nothing stopping you."

Bell hesitated a moment to take a seat in front of Max and to the left of me which was the only area open. Her faint blush turned just a tad brighter, but still, Max didn't seem to notice which made me want to smack him a bit. He's charming smile seemed to strike her fairly hard, which I couldn't blame her, his smile affected everybody.

"So," I started when we were all entrapped in silence again, "Crazy day, huh?"

Bell just sighed, "Yes, I speak to snakes. It's been passed down in my family. I'm searching for my parents right now who have been missing for a while now."

I was taken aback a bit, but still didn't give up the chance to ask, "What happened to them?"

She just shrugged her shoulders, "They just went poof. I'd rather not go further than that."

Fae just sighed, "Look, princess here and I already said we were going to help you, now you gotta learn to open up."

"We don't have to force her," Max responded as he turned to Bell, "You can tell us when you feel comfortable."

"Has anyone thought of the possibility that her parents are dead now?" Fae asked not caring for her feelings one bit.

"Don't you dare say that," Bell responded oddly quiet. I would have suspected her to yell at Fae for such an idea, I know I would have.

From there, we ate in silence with no real conservations created besides a few lines about weather or something completely random no one had an opinion on. We stayed there for a while, and I noticed Bell moving in her seat anxious, probably feeling that she created this atmosphere and regretting it. I truly wanted to help her, that's what friends are for, but I haven't been in her situation before to give out advice. Whispers along the table only made Bell squirm even more in her spot, many people were talking about her recently because of the dark arts class and now she was sitting with us only made people talk more.

"Maybe I should go," Bell said as she pushed her half eaten food away.

"No, it's alright," Max said as he caught her arm.

She blushed, but I just said, "Yea, just ignore those idiots. They have no right to judge you when you're such a nice person."

More whispers were only echoed which grated on my nerves. Honestly, if they got to know her a bit better, they would have realized she was really kind besides her slight outbursts.

"So this is where the outcast Slytherin slithers off to?" A tall Slytherin boy hissed at Bell.

She only glared at him, "Bugger off."

"Hell no. Something is seriously wrong with the sorting hat to place you in Slytherin when you hang out with Gryffindor. Fae at least teases them. So why the bloody hell are you in my House?"

Bell only clenched her fists, which I did along with her, but she only sighed harshly, "I would kick your ass right now but I don't want to get into trouble."

"That's another problem with you!" They yelled in her face as they shoved her roughly which made her back hit hard against the table, "Slytherin's relish in trouble, we love creating it, but you're just a cowardly cunt!"

"Back off already," Max replied sternly, he obviously didn't like anyone hurting her.

"This is none of your damn business, you stupid Gryffindor."

Finally fed up with the constant prejudice and accusations for peoples House placing, I stood up and just punched the git in the face. He fell flat onto the floor, but I still kicked him in his stomach. He's buddies started trying to pull me off and rough me up as well, but I only wrenched their arms behind their backs and even threw one onto the table.

Trinity, Fae, Bell and Max all jumped away from the table which was now messy with splattered food and a withering Slytherin faggot and stared in awe as I moved back to the other two that were still moving. Not once did I have to reach for my wand, and my opponents seemed to forget about theirs as I beat the crap out of them.

By the time a teacher arrived, I was just standing breathing heavily as the Slytherin boys were on the ground bleeding while I only have a few scratches on my arms which they clawed as I held them still to punch their faces. I didn't fight them for being in Slytherin, I only did it because they made fun and was mean towards Bell.

Everyone was silent until Fae whistled, "Remind me never to pick a fight with you."

"What in the world is going on?" Professor Weasely shouted as he pushed through all the surrounding bystanders.

"To be exact, it would be 'what happened' Professor Weasely," Bell said as a smart ass.

He just rubbed his eyes, "Yes, I can see that, but who did this?"

"Sorry, that would be me," I said as I raised my hand, "They got on my nerves so I beat the crap out of them."

"B-B-But they were picking the fight first," Trinity added from behind Fae's back.

Professor Weasely then stared at Max, "It's true. They pushed Bell and Tech just jumped in to defend her."

Professor Weasely only sighed now, "Geez, seems like the trouble groups are growing since the last one." I wonder which one he was talking about, I haven't heard of any, "But either way, I have to get Tech a detention."

"Wait, it wasn't her fault," Bell jumped in, "If you're going to give a detention, give it to me."

He stared wide eyed at Bell, "This is a first, but I'm afraid you weren't the one that did the violence, Bell. Tech, please follow me."

I shrugged my shoulders as I begun to follow him away from my friends as the bystanders moved aside like the Red Sea for Moses. At the thought, I couldn't help but laugh a bit. When I waved good bye to my friends, Bell seemed to be upset that she wasn't the one given detention. This, however, was new with me so she shouldn't feel guilty. Those guys had it coming though for doing that to her, especially right in front of me. In hind's sight, it might have been easier if I just used my wand, but I wouldn't have had the same gratification as I did with my fists.

I walked the quiet hallways still following Professor Weasely until we arrived into the home economics room where he told me my detention would be cleaning up and organizing the ingredients and tools for the whole night. Sighing, I pulled up my sleeves to begin working, this was no avoiding it, but I did ignore him as he began to lecture me. I didn't get a bloody damn.

In the middle of scrubbing a large pot, a couple of teachers walked into the room and walked straight to Professor Weasely who was just playing a game of wizard's chess by himself. The other teacher that I recognized was Professor Lovegood while the other one I never had. She had long really curly brown hair while wearing a wedding ring on her hand that matched with Professor Weasely, so I guess the two of them were married, but she looked to pretty to be married with him.

"Hey, Ron, how's the students this year?" His wife asked.

"Not that bad but there's a new trouble group which has grown since ours," He replied back probably thinking that I was ignoring them still. I made a mental note about 'their' trouble group.

"But they're all still lovely students, don't you think?" Luna said. "There's quite a few of them with quibblers which I find curious."

"Hard to keep mine in control," Ron's wife sighed, "So who's in this trouble group? Couldn't be as bad as ours in the past."

"Well there are 5 this time. Tech, who is over there doing detention for beating up 4 Slytherin boys," I couldn't help but hear a happy laugh from him, "Trinity, Max, Fae and Bell Keehl."

"Wait, Bell Keehl? This could get really bad then," She replied in shock, "That girl's family has been creating too much trouble for the magic realm."

At first, I was surprised she didn't include Fae in her shock since they were in Slytherin, but why was she so skeptical about Bell because of her family? I guess it wasn't that good since her parents disappeared, but Bell didn't seem to be angry at them, in fact, she was looking for them so they had to be good people. True that it also odd for a family to speak to snakes is passed down in the family, but still nothing of a great concern, at least to me.

"Aren't the girl's parents missing though? They're the last living descendants of the family since Voldemort killed the others who betrayed him."

I froze. My arms wouldn't move to keep up the charade of me working anymore. Bell's family helped Voldemort? But that still has nothing to do with Bell; she was only a small child then.

"Heard they are being searched for by other wizard families so they had to leave the girl and save their own skins. I wouldn't be so anxious around her, but where ever her family name has been heard, they have always been great trouble. I'm only worried for the other students."

I couldn't keep up with who was talking anymore. They were gossiping about a 14 year old girl who is searching for her parents when she had nothing to do with her family's history. What kind of teachers did they hire here?

"We can't talk about her like this," Luna's voice finally stood out of the quietness, "I bet teachers did the same thing to Harry."

Ron and his wife were shocked for a moment, and then faced the table together in a depressed manner, "You're right Luna. We weren't thinking about it. We should discuss this later when we actually know what Bell is like."

Luna only smiled sweetly, "Even though she was late for my class today, she was very excited to be in class."

Professor Weasely began to laugh lightly, "She did seem like a good kid in my class when she made those peppermint imps. I think the only trouble I've seen so far is how she reacts to most of the Slytherin students, mainly Ren Valravn."

"The sorting hat probably placed her in Slytherin because of her family history, but why she hates Ren so much is such a surprise. I thought she didn't know about the venom in their families. My sources tell me she was left in the dark about it." His wife replied.

"We'll just have to wait and see what happens in the future then." Ron said he placed his feet on the table.

His wife only smacked them off again, "Well, we better get going. Have fun with the detention supervision."

"Alright, bye Hermonie, Luna."

The two teachers finally left leaving me with so much information to give to my friends. I bet Bell would be ecstatic to hear even just a little snippet of information of why her parents left. I had a feeling she was wondering if she herself was the reason why they left, people should never be left with those feelings. But what is this about Bell and Ren's family venom?

God, I want it to be tomorrow so I can tell them.


	8. Chapter 8: Black Feathers and Deception

Chapter Eight: Black Feathers and Deception.

After Tech was dragged off into detention, the whole dining hall was still staring at our group, mainly Bell, who was wearing a very intense expression. She must have been still feeling guilty for sending Tech into detention, but really, it wasn't her fault. No matter what I or Trinity said – Fae just laughed at the defeated Slytherin guys - she still blamed herself.

We all decided to leave somewhere much more private and quiet. As we all walked down the old stone corridors, our footsteps were echoed throughout it. Even though Hogwarts was just rebuilt 10 years back, the stone floors already looked old and threadbare from many feet traveling over top of it.

Shaking my head, I faced back to the quiet people around me. Well, to be exact, all but Fae was quiet as per usual. She just couldn't get enough of teasing the poor little shy Trinity. Whereas Bell still wore the same intense thinking expression which I thought would be painful for wearing it for so long. I would do anything in the world to make her life easier, but doing something so embarrassing would just be too much. Maybe if she did like me, I would in a heartbeat.

"So what's the plan?" Fae asked to everybody.

Bell seemed to jump at her voice a bit, but quickly said, "Library, I want to look through some books and see if there might be something about my family."

Fae sighed loudly, "Reading? Are you kidding me?"

"You said you wanted to help me find my parents."

Trinity just nodded her head as Fae scratched her head, which just left me walking next to them as a shadow. Following Bell's lead as we entered the library, she guided us past all of the other students far into the depths of the musty old books and charmed candles. As we passed, there were loud murmurs directed towards us, I wasn't surprised that news traveled fast throughout Hogwarts, but it still got on my nerves a bit.

Bell just rubbed her temples as if resisting the urge to destroy everything and everyone around her as we finally arrived to the table that she and I had been at during lunch. I still wonder why she leapt up and tried to escape so suddenly, did I do something wrong?

"I'm going to look through some aisles over here," Bell said pointing off in a vast direction of books where you could get lost. "Doubt I'll find much but I'll be right back."

When she disappeared behind dust and the shadows of bookshelves, Trinity, Fae and I all sat at the table quietly contemplating on what to do. I was about to stand up and look for Bell since it seemed too much time had passed, but right as the thought appeared in my head, she appeared dropping numerous size of books onto our table making it shake.

"Got enough?" Fae exclaimed.

"I want to be thorough, but I wasn't able to get the books I wanted so these will do for now," Bell responded as she grabbed the first book and started to gaze through it.

Trinity grabbed the next almost giddy to read the book, Fae sighed and just pulled the next and not making much of an effort to read it. As for me, I grabbed onto the small book that almost broke at the spine as I spoke so that the conservation could get moving.

"Which books were you trying to get?"

"There was a few that I remember seeing being transported into the 'Restricted Section' that looked useful."

"So you are a bad girl, I see," Fae smirked.

A faint smile graced Bell's lips which made a bit happier from the dead face she had before, "You have no idea. The problem is that I would get caught way too easily."

"Then we'll have to make a plan sometime to get in there," I said as I read over something about an old wizard family killing off an entire race of dwarves of this existence, I prayed that this wasn't Bell's family.

"Woah, I think we're corrupting a Gryffindor," Fae laughed happily at the thought, "How about you, Trinity? Want to do some _bad_ stuff with us?"

I couldn't tell where Fae's hand went, but Trinity just blushed brighter than a tomato. Bell didn't seem to care or notice that Trinity was being hit on but instead wrote down notes in a journal that seemed to bloom into existence randomly.

"That's where all the good wizard books are ab- OH MY GOD!" Bell exclaimed randomly.

"What? What did you find?" I asked hoping it was something pleasant instead of the text I was reading.

"I just remembered a spell I wanted to use on Ren in the dark arts class."

Everybody sighed at her, "All the cogs in there aren't up to par, are they?" Fae joked as she tapped Bell's head.

A faint red blush touched her cheeks which were still easily noticeable; I found it quite adorable. I sat there staring at Bell with so many things to say, only to be left with utter silence. Fae seemed to notice and gave me a dark smirk with a twinkle in her eyes to a plan that I knew I should fear.

"Bell, what type of guys are you into?" Fae asked as she leaned her cheek into her hand.

Bell just raised an eyebrow as she quickly said, "I thought we were looking for my parents, not a dating show."

"She's right," I added quickly, "Let's focus on one thing at a time."

Fae just sighed as she went back to fake reading and giving Trinity flirty glances which made her blush. She whispered constantly to Trinity but I couldn't hear a thing so I just turned back to the book that was ready to spill out of all its pages.

Some time passed when Bell closed the last of the books and revealed dark rings under her frustrated eyes. Her journal was filled with hastily written words almost impossible to read as she wrote the date. So that must have had everything she researched about her parents.

"Lots about your family's background about snakes," I replied," Some say that your first ancestor was actually a snake transformed into a human by a wizard."

Her hand moved quickly until she glanced up to Fae and Trinity for their input. Fae just shook her head as she flipped lazily through the book in which she did put a bit of effort into reading.

"I only found a brief note of your family in a wizard war," Trinity answered meekly.

"Was there anything about the other families?"

Trinity gently shook her head which made her bangs fall into her face. As she pulled them back again, she opened her bag and shifted through it. Her whole arm disappeared into the small satchel which made me realize it was charmed. Fae only chuckled lightly to herself and drew her arms behind her head in a superior manner.

Bell just laid her head onto the pile of books that she read and traced the design of her journal lightly. I felt everybody's exhaustion add onto mine which made my eyes beg to close. Yet, I just couldn't stop staring at Bell's bare neck that was revealed when her hair feel along the back of her shoulders.

A cough from Fae brought me to reality which greeted me with an all knowing smirk and evil eyes. Before she was able to say anything, Trinity pushed the books off the table onto my and Fae's laps as she spread cards onto the table.

The dark, morbid back covers made me realize that it was tarot card. That must have been what she was looking for and now a very concentrated face was on Trinity instead of her usual blushing face.

After turning them all over, Trinity gave out an odd sound, "That shouldn't happen."

"What are you talking about?" Bell asked lazily.

Trinity scanned the display of vampire cards with her finger as if it was a map, "This layout of cards in this specific order means absolutely nothing. However, this card appeared in the exact same place like last time."

The card she pointed at was a raven that stood on a skull with vampire fangs. It seemed really ironic for Trinity to have such disturbing cards.

"I don't see anything odd," Fae and Bell said together which they both gave each other a faint laugh.

Trinity sighed harshly at them as she grabbed all of the cards again. After shuffling and dealing them out again, she revealed that they were all different cards except for the raven in the exact same area in the tarot layout. This now mystified me and I felt something in my stomach turn painfully.

"Bell, you try giving your energy to the cards," Trinity said as she held them across the table.

Hesitating, Bell drew them out of Trinity's grasp and held them firmly with both of her hands, as if fearing they would fly away. "I don't know what to do."

"Just focus on your parents."

With her eyes closed firmly, we all sat waiting. Time slowly inched by, but Bell just shook her head.

"As much as I want to think of just my parents, I just can't. I'm thinking about too many things."

"Trying picturing London fog or a tiny dot in the middle of your mind then drag your parents into it so you're completely focused on them."

As Bell went back to her mental thinking, both I and Fae stared amazingly at Trinity. She hardly ever spoke confidently, but you could easily tell she knew what she was talking about. After a few more minutes, Trinity finally gently took the cards from Bell's hands which were partially shaking now. Laying them down on the table again, the raven still appeared in the exact same spot and Trinity shook at the other cards arrangement.

"There's obviously something about your family and the raven," Fae commented.

"Thanks, Captain Obvious," Bell commented. Guess she really wasn't a night person.

"Maybe it's the family animal, like your family have snakes," Trinity commented in order to avoid a fight.

The feeling in my stomach increased even more and the taste of blood covered my tongue.

"Actually …" I started grabbing everybody's attention, "My family, Valryvn, family animal is the raven."

Bell stared wide eyed at me for a moment, before she stood up, "Do you know anything about your family and my family's connections!"

"I don't! If I did, I would let you know right away. But honestly, my family doesn't even keep me in the light either."

Her face seemed to turn more downcast and tired every passing second. Grabbing onto her books, she gave us a quick good bye in order to go to sleep. Fae chased after her to make sure nothing bad would happen leaving me and Trinity to walk back to our common room.

No conservation was created between Trinity and I, I was just far too tired and shocked to say anything. Hopefully it was nothing but a coincidence with the tarot cards. I didn't know what to really think right at this moment. The reason why Bell's parents are missing is because of my family? It's just too much to put onto one mind in a single night.

Trinity escaped to her sanctuary of her bed, but I was strangely too awake to escape from reality like the others. I doubt Bell would get much sleep tonight anyway, I wouldn't put it against her. God damn, why can't I help her? So here I sit in the common room of the Gryffindor house just staring into the ceiling, counting the stones.

"Max! Thank god you're awake!" Tech yelled suddenly jumping onto the couch with me.

"What? Did something happen when you were in detention?" I asked worriedly for my friend.

"Just sit and listen! We'll tell everybody else tomorrow morning."

Sitting there, Tech recounted how the teachers talked about Bell's family possibly working for Voldemort which is why they had to lay low. But she also overheard that there was venom between the Valryvn and Keehl family. What it was exactly about, it was still unknown, but at least we knew that the tarot cards were true. My stomach continued to twist with a strange guilt which I could not get rid of. Tech soon started to walk off to her bed, but stopped at the staircase to stare at me, still unwillingly to move.

"Listen, you're an open book, you're just lucky Bell is so oblivious and slow. Talk to you tomorrow.

Rubbing my eyes, I wished that I was able to hide my actions a bit better. Just thinking about Bell smiling and her bare neck in the library made my heartbeat quicken. Rubbing my eyes, I laid on the couch trying to relax the nerves in my stomach which still ached. How long will it take for me to tell Bell I like her? Or will I continue have to taste all these subtle lies on my lips forever? Will I actually get sleep with no nightmares for once?


	9. Chapter 9: A Plan Starts to Form

Chapter 9: A Plan Starts to Form

I woke up the next morning sighing heavily, the events of the previous night weighing heavily on my mind. It wasn't just the raven on the card that shook my brain. It was also what the raven was sitting on, a skull. As soon as I saw it the first time my mind filled with pain and death. I couldn't tell Bell, it would only worry her more.

I slowly rolled out of my bed to sit on my window ledge where I had put a few extra pillows and my book. I pulled off the blanket from my bed dragging Dante along with it. I giggled softly as he glared up at me as he jumped onto my lap and curled up again. My hand moved to softly scratch behind his ears, as I peered out the window. The moon was still high in the night sky, the sun nowhere to be seen, but I just couldn't sleep.

Looking down at my calendar I sighed, a small frown appearing on my lips. October 26th, only 5 days until my birthday. By my 10th birthday I had given up on trying to celebrate it. Everyone was too busy with dressing up in silly costumes and running around to try and get the best candy.

I sat peacefully reading my book while Dante continued to sleep on my lap, looking up to see the sun rising low in the sky. Slowly moving off the window sill, earning a dirty look from Dante, I moved to pull on my uniform while I pullied my hair back into a small pony tail.

"I still think that's a sick tat," It was Tech sitting up in her bed smiling at me. I hadn't even heard her stir.

A soft blush crept across my cheeks wondering how long she had been up and if she was watching me. "W-were you watching me...?"

I could hear a soft laugh from her lips as she moved to sit on the edge of the bed. "Nah I just got up." I gave a small sigh of relief as I moved to leave the room "Hey Trinity. You wanna wait for me to get dressed so we can go down together? I need to talk to everyone."

I gave a small nod and smile, moving back to sit on my window sill watching the sun and petting Dante. Sometimes I could swear that he's more of a cat than a fox. I started lolling back to sleep by the time Tech was gently tapping my shoulder making my jump slightly.

"Come on. Let's go" She laughed softly at me walking slowly to the door.

I gently pushed Dante off my lap again and walked quickly up to Tech pushing a stray hair behind my ear. Together we climbed down the stairs and met up with Max in the common room. The walk to the grand hall was slow and silent, like they knew something I didn't. When we finally got into the main hall we sat in or small group watching the doors for Bell and Fae.

They came in together talking vividly about something. Tech quickly waved them over; Fae noticed first smiling softly at our group and dragging Bell with her to the table.

"I have something to tell you guys" Tech said instantly when they sat down. Fae sat across from me as usual leaving Bell to sit beside me. I could see Max looking at her causing a faint blush on her cheeks. She told her story from the previous night earning surprised looks from all of us expect for Max. He knew, he had to have known. "I told Max last night, but I had to tell you guys as soon as possible."

Bell slowly nodded looking down at the table. Her face was pale and void of any emotion. "We have to find a way to know what they were talking about."

"How? It's not like we can walk up to them and ask 'what do you know about Bell's parents?" Fae remarked while munching on a piece of toast.

Then it hit me. Okay yes I'm a bit of a book worm, and maybe I read a bunch of potion books during the first month since I had nothing better to do. "Pollyjuice potion." My voice was quiet but everyone still seemed to hear me.

"I think I've heard of that before..." It was more like Max was talking to himself then the group but everyone else seemed to be giving me looks of horror.

"How the hell does a muggleborn know about pollyjuice potion?" Fae could be insensitive at times, but I guess she was right. I didn't grow up in the magic world. Which made me just want to know even more about it.

"I found it in a book. I didn't really read into it, but I remember it saying something about being able to change into someone else." I shook my head grabbing a piece of nice hot toast and spreading some butter on it before taking a bite, "It would be really interesting to walk around in someone else's shoes for an hour."

Bell just shook her head "You're twisted, but it seems like a good idea."

"Yes but when are we going to do it? How long will it take to make?" Of course it was Max, worrying over the details.

"I think it's a good plan, Trin just needs to find the recipe again. We'll do it when it's ready." Tech didn't really seem to give much of a care about it; just that she managed to help us in some way seemed good enough.


End file.
